


Grasp

by orphan_account



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Grasp

Grasp  
(Based on Prodigal Son Characters, no beta, just feels)  
Characters: Malcolm Bright, Dani Powell, Gil Arroyo, JT Tarmel

Malcolm blinked, his eyes bloodshot, his pupils dilated. He needed to move. He was about to fall asleep, something he couldn’t afford right now. His neck prickled where Gil had touched him.

“When was the last time you slept? I’m worried about you. Maybe consulting isn't good for you right now,” Malcolm covered Gil's hand reassuringly. He smiled, an empty gesture as his eyes sparkled manically. “I need this Gil,” He said looking away from Gil's troubled face. It had been a month since the FBI unceremoniously fired him. He needed his work, without it, without a routine. He didn’t know what he was capable of.  
“Okay kid, but you gotta eat. What do you feel like? Greek?” “Sounds great,” Malcolm lied sitting down as a wave of dizziness overtook him. Gil stuck around long enough to see Malcolm's eyes shut as he leaned back on the sofa. He thought keeping him close he could protect him, but no amount of attention. No amount of love could undo the damage done to this man. 

36 hours. That’s how long it had been since he was lucky enough to get a few hours. Just 4 hours of sleep before the nightmare slipped in. His last thought was of Gil. Of not disappointing him. “Sorry..” he sighed as he could no longer hold a coherent thought.  
Dani peaked in and saw the steady rise and fall of Malcom's chest. Gil asked her to keep an eye on the kid. Kid? Gil obviously cared a lot for Malcolm. She didn’t know much about Malcolm, but if Gil trusted him, so did she. She thought Gil was being over cautious until she heard him moan, his right hand balled into a fist. “Bright?” she whispered seeing his breathing quicken, a scream of terror ripping through the air as she felt his frame crashing into her. The wind knocked out of her she gathered him against her. He fought as she grabbed at him.. as they became surrounded by her gun toting colleagues.

“No..No..No..No.Shhh..calm down. No, he’s asleep,” she pleaded desperately as he fought blindly against her. “It was just a bad dream. Just a bad dream,” she repeated holding one shaky hand up to the guns trained on Malcolm. Dani pleaded silently with the crowd as she forced Malcolm to look at her. A strange recognition and relief washed over his tear soaked face as he came to. She thought she heard her name as he wrapped himself around her rocking. She ran her hand over his neck, a move she witnessed Gil do. A move that made Malcolm bury his face into her neck. His tears felt cool against her skin.  
“Shows over,” Gil ordered as he made his way through the crowd. “I’ve got him,” Dani said , shooting a fearful look at her mentor as she helped Malcolm to his feet. The feelings she had for him didn’t make sense. Her heart was pounding. She felt him steady himself. He looked at her eyes, glossy with tears waiting to fall. She was so gorgeous. This isn’t how he wanted to bond with his new coworker. Malcolm struggled to say something to Dani as Gil led him back into his office. “I’m sorry if I hurt you,” he managed before Gil shut the door on her. She wrapped her arms around herself suddenly cold. Staring at the door she gathered herself. She let out a deep breath pushing her curls out of her face. Closing her eyes, she kept seeing the fear on his face. His eyes were so haunting. So beautiful. She felt a hand grasp her shoulder, “Oh fuck!,” JT jumped back hands up in caution. “You okay D?” Dani quickly wiped a tear away, and smacked her partner’s chest. A signal he knew meant leave it alone. He moved out of her way as she went to the women’s locker room. The one place where she could get away.

“You just need some rest,” Gil lied helping Malcolm gather his things. “Let me see her. I need to explain.” “No you don’t. You need to rest. Go home. Dani will he fine. She’s dealt with a lot worse than your nightmar..” Gil stopped. Malcolm was gone. “Jesus kid,” he breathed rubbing his tired eyes. He kicked his desk, sitting in defeat. 

He could hear her muffled sobs as he quietly shut the swinging door. She was sitting in the far corner cast in shadow. Her knees pulled against her chest. He was almost beside her before she looked up at him. She rose frantically wiping her tears as he helped her up and into his arms. He kissed her temple sweetly. She looked up at him. “Are you okay now?” She asked running her hand down his chest. “I'm sorry that happened. That shouldn’t have happened. I take precautions….Dani, I'm screwed up.” He admitted, absently running one of her curls through his fingers. “Me too,” she confessed settling comfortably into his chest. He tightened his grip on her, running his hand down her back. He had more to lose than a consulting job with the NYPD if he couldn’t keep it together. He took a step away from her, and saw her body waiver. He took her hand to steady her. “I should go. Thank you for..” She squeezed his hand not wanting him to finish. She leaned over kissing his cheek . His eyes shut as warmth rushed through him. Maybe he’d dream of her tonight. “Goodnight Bright.” He didn’t want to let her go. Her fingers pulled from his as the air around him grew dense again. It was time to sleep. That was something he had to face alone.


End file.
